


love furnace

by sunflowertaetae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Promise, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Unrequited Crush, it's implied and technically his first kiss, lemme know if there are any tags i need to add, they're not that drunk and it's just a peck, theyre both tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaetae/pseuds/sunflowertaetae
Summary: I love you, I love you, I love you.My little love furnace.In which Jisung is wholeheartedly in love with a boy, and that boy just so happens to love him back.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	love furnace

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to a fic inspired by something my friend said! it's a little all over the place but i hope you enjoy anyways!
> 
> thank you so much

Jisung snuggles into his blankets as the clock ticks down the hours until his birthday. The room is nice and cool so he feels it’s appropriate that his comforter is tucked into the bed on all sides, just like how his dad used to do it when he was a kid. Changbin snores loudly at the other end of the room, but by now it’s become a nightly routine for the young boy to fall asleep at the sounds of his roommate’s breathing. At first, it had been annoying, like most loud things when you’re trying to sleep, but by the fourth month of sharing a room, it had become a staple in their normal bedroom life.

The fan oscillates back toward his face and blows soft air across his cheeks. The blanket is pulled up to his neck and the fan hasn’t been cleaned in a while so it doesn’t reach him a harsh breath like when it was new. 

The part of the blanket covering his back suddenly lifts and a body climbs in behind him. Jisung waits until whoever it is has stopped moving to turn around, and he’s met with sparkling eyes and the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. It’s hard being in love with someone in the same band as him, but he’s accepted it and his feelings.

“Hi, hyung,” Jisung smiles at Minho.

“Aigo, my little Jisungie is turning twenty in an hour!” The older ruffles his hair and cuddles into his chest.”What are we going to do when you become an adult?” Minho’s fake surprise makes him laugh quietly. 

“Hyung, I am an adult. Didn’t you see my fancams from the tour?”

“No, my little baby needs to stay pure. If you’re getting older that means hyung is getting older!” The boys chuckle and settle into a comfortable silence, squeezed together on the small bed made for one. Minho’s hand settles on his hip, right above his thigh, and squeezes three times, their way of saying ‘I love you’ without speaking. It’s cheesy and the entire group stole it from a Tumblr post, but it’s worth it just to feel the words sink into his skin like the warm feeling that accompanies Minho’s presence. They had both been touchy with each other from the start and every time they were close Jisung felt so warm and full of love. 

Like a little love furnace.

~

The candles on the cake are extinguished quickly, all of them having learned their lesson from the time Jeongin almost set the entire building on fire because he let them burn for too long. Soni, their new cat and resident Bitch (she’s not really, but she once bit Seungmin because he had gotten too close to her face and that was the first time he had cussed in front of the rest of the group), decides that the celebration isn’t worth her time and hops off of the counter with a chirp. She doesn’t meow like Dori, Minho’s cat, but instead chirps like she’s talking to them. 

The blue dessert icing clings to the candles and Changbin stuffs one in his mouth and one in Chan’s. The rest go to the trash when they’re cool enough, and of course, Hyunjin is on top of the mess, directing present boxes and bags, as well as tissue paper, to the right recycling bins and trash bags. It’s nice to have someone organised living with them, and they all make a somewhat conscious effort to follow his instructions. Minho and Jeongin are on photography duty, which just means that if someone is doing something then they’ve got a picture of it. For Felix’s eighteenth birthday they had each snapped two different angles of Chan sneaking a bit of frosting. Jeongin luckily had caught the second picture with his flash on so everyone could see the pink frosting on his index finger.

Jisung giggles at how clumsily Changbin cuts the cake but quiets down to swallow a bite of the sugary food. Usually, he’s not one for cake, but it’s his birthday so he’ll eat it. Minho wraps an arm around him when everything settles down.

“Enjoying your day? How’s the cake?” Jisung nods and gives him a thumbs up. “I’m glad you like it. Oh, you’ve got a bit of frosting,” Minho slides a pinky over the corner of his mouth to pick up the sky blue topping, sticking the finger in his mouth to clear it off. “Ah, it is good. Nice choice, Jisungie.”

Jisung’s heart flips and his stomach grows warm. Everyone chats until it’s time to leave for the real celebration. Hyunjin checks Soni’s food and water before they leave though she seems content that they’re obviously going to be gone for a bit. She’s not much of a social cat, even though she likes to be pet, so they usually leave her be anyway. 

Changbin’s boots clunk down the hallway and Seungmin looks like he’s going to punch the smaller. “Hyung, why did you have to know your most annoying pair of boots when you knew we’d be bowling? That requires a lot of standing up and if I have listen to those zippers clinking together all night I will not hesitate to sucker-punch you.”

“Seungmin, don’t fight anyone on Jisung’s birthday,” Chan pipes up from the back of the group. Hyunjin slings an arm around Seungmin’s shoulder so that he can use both hands to cover each of the other’s ears. 

“Is that better, Minnie?” Seungmin shoves him off only for the sunshine boy to come back, this time leaving his ears alone. The two blonde boys skip ahead to their private room, a couple of feet from the door opening into the main room. The walls are mostly soundproof so the music in the hallway is abruptly cut off when Chan closes the door behind the group. They order a round of drinks for those who can actually have it (read: everyone excluding Jeongin, who sips apple juice in the middle of the booth because it’s his favourite) and the night begins.

The booth is a semi-circle with Seungmin on the very outside on the left with Felix and Jeongin next to him. Then it’s Jisung, Minho, Changbin, and Chan all the way to the right. Hyunjin has found his way onto Seungmin’s right thigh and Felix’s left, all three content with the alcohol in their system. 

About an hour in and several rounds later, most of the group gets up to do what they came to do. The clock on Jisung’s phone reads eleven twenty-eight, about a half-hour to go before Felix’s birthday celebrations begin. Every year is like this, where they all get together somewhere or bundle up at home, and party away the night into the morning playing games and fooling around to collectively celebrate their birthdays. It’s nice, especially with their schedules. 

Both Jisung and Minho refuse to join the group, both equally tired and pretty drunk and in need of some rest. They’ll be good to go soon but they usually need a minute to cool down with all the shenanigans going on.

“Having fun?” Jisung leans over onto his hyung and lays his head in his lap.

“Yeah, it’s really nice having everyone together.” Minho combs his fingers through Jisung’s hair, the dye almost faded out completely leaving his chestnut brown hair. Felix compliments his natural hair often, and he’s happy that promotions have come to an end so that the soft brown locks can take a rest.

“Aigo, you’re old now. Oh! I think I see some grey hairs here.” Jisung giggles and turns so he can get his hands on Minho’s stomach to tickle him. 

“If my hair is just turning grey then you must have a whole mop of the stuff!” Minho laughs along and they take a breath to calm down. 

“What do you mean?!” The older’s outrage is very fake if the smile on his face is anything to go by. “I’m an immortal prince, I never age!” 

“Ah, must have forgotten, your highness. My apologies.” The younger nods his head in a mock bow and Minho tickles his stomach in retaliation for him being a smartass.

Jisung sits up to drink some more of Minho’s beer and before he can lay back down the other grabs his face gently. “I haven’t given you your birthday kisses!”

Some people get birthday spankings or hand slaps, but Minho gives out birthday kisses. It’s torture when you’re in love with him and want real kisses that mean more than just platonic affection, but it’s not like Jisung could stop him if he wanted to. 

So he nods, and Minho begins placing kisses all over his face. His forehead, his closed eyes, his cheeks, his nose, anywhere on his face. Usually, the very last kiss, no matter the order nor the person, goes on their hand, the tips of their knuckles usually stained pink a little bit from the second oldest’s favourite lip gloss. Minho grabs his hand like usual as the birthday kisses near twenty (one for each year that he’s been alive) but when he gets to nineteen he doesn’t move down nor does he move the hand up.

Instead, the last kiss lands square on Jisung’s lips. The warm lips only stay on his own for only a second but it’s enough for Jisung to be fairly shocked. He opens his eyes to meet with Minho’s closed ones, and the older leans his forehead on the younger’s.

“Hey, Jisung?” He says after a quiet moment.

“Yeah, hyung?”

“I think I'm in love with you. Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

~

The bed is warm and Jisung’s head pounds. It’s like someone is hitting his head with a hammer. Hard.

Obviously, the liquor went straight to his brain, but thankfully he’s able to get his eyes and mouth open enough to be able to see and swallow down the medicine and water a drunk Chan had set on Minho’s nightstand. 

Minho.

The older has an arm slung around Jisung’s waist, his hand holding on to Jisung’s smaller. His left leg is in between the younger’s two and under the blanket is warm like standing out in the sun on a day when the clouds don’t appear. The love furnace inside his heart starts up again, almost drowning him in its warmth. 

He turns around and has to let go of Minho’s hand, but it’s to shove his head under the older’s and into his chest. The headache pounding at the back of his skull eases as the medicine does its job and sleepy fingers come up to massage just where it hurts. He’s had enough hangovers for Minho to be able to memorise and help with the pain, which embarrasses him and also makes Jisung thank the heavens that the love of his life is caring and sweet and oh-so-warm.

“Mmph, honey, I gotta get up.”

“No, hyung you’re too warm.” The younger pouts unconsciously and snuggles impossibly farther into Minho’s arms, smelling his cologne on the cloth.

“I need some medicine so it’s just gonna take a second. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay. Sorry for taking all of it.”

“‘S fine.” The older stumbles out into the kitchen and the door becomes a way for the smell of fresh coffee to crawl into Jisung’s personal space. He doesn’t appreciate it as much as he should, but that’s just because he’s sad that Minho is gone.

The door closes a few minutes later and the older closes the curtains as well. It’s dark again, and Minho crawls in behind him to snuggle up behind him.

“Ah, my little furnace, I missed you.”

“You were gone for less than ten minutes.”

“Doesn’t mean I couldn’t miss you. Little love furnace. Sleep well.”

“I love you.”

Three squeezes to his hand. A small kiss is pressed to the back of his neck right before he shifts into unconsciousness, but he still squeezes back. 

I love you, I love you, I love you. 

My little love furnace.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! comments and kudos always appreciated, and my instagram (baffledstrawberries) dms are always open :) come chat with me !
> 
> all the love -k
> 
> insta: baffledstrawberries / _jaysuns  
> twt: berryhj


End file.
